


When You Put Your Hands On Me

by russellgarfinkle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fingering, Hand Kink, Hand porn, Hands, I couldn't find any hand fics which is a huge disappointment so i wrote my OWN, I don't know ANY HAND TAG THERE IS, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russellgarfinkle/pseuds/russellgarfinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek explains (and shows) why he loves hands so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well I couldn't really find any Sterek fics with hand kinks in it SO I WROTE IT MYSELF. Be gentle, the first half was sitting in my drafts for MONTHS until I just discovered it. JUST. UGH HANDS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Put Your Hands On Me

The moon hung overhead as Stiles slowly traced a path between the stars behind the branches with his eyes. The heat from Derek’s body radiated through the thin cotton of his grey t-shirt as Stiles leaned his head against his chest. Stiles could feel the cut on his leg and knew he would still be able to walk, but he was just humoring Derek’s manly need to protect him by letting him carry Stiles to his house bridal style.

Truth was, Stiles was just tired and didn’t want to look at the dried blood on the piece of cloth from Derek’s shirt wrapped around his hand. A normal human being wouldn’t stumble into the woods head first at the sound of wolf howls, but Stiles knew he wasn’t what you would call normal. Turns out it wasn’t his pack but actual wolves Yes, yep there actually are wolves in Beacon Hills. Who would have guessed? Whatever. Stranger things have happened. Stranger things like werewolves. But that’s his life now and he’s learned to accept it. It’s just strange.

Anyway, that’s how Stiles ended up throwing out his masculinity when his buff, brooding boyfriend found him in the woods and tossed him over his shoulder like a helpless damsel. Derek came in just in time and scared the small wolf pack away with a growl that chilled even Stiles down to the bone. It also stirred something else inside him but he pretended that didn’t happen.

They were halfway to his house when Stiles felt his eyelids droop. He was lulled to sleep by the crunch of leaves under Derek’s shoes and the soft up and down of Derek’s chest as he steadily breathed.

Stiles was awakened by the gentle touch of Derek drawing circles on his hip. They were in Stiles’ bed with the duvet around their ankles. The safe, familiar heat of Derek against his side made Stiles hum happily. He couldn’t even remember what happened that night until he felt the sting of Derek unwrapping the makeshift bandage around his hand.

“Ow no no. Come on Derek, less first aid more sleeping,” Stiles tried to roll away from Derek but his grip was tight around his wrist. Damn his unnatural strength. He looked over at his bedside clock and groaned at the 3:36 a.m that mocked him with its horrible green display. He squirmed and tried to break loose and failed. He was about to protest again when he felt the wet slide of Derek’s tongue on his palm. “Sit. Still.” Derek gruffed, somehow gripping harder.

“What is with you with hands? Even when it’s gross and mangled you still can’t get enough of it. You are a savage,” Stiles didn’t even have to have supernatural senses to know just how aroused Derek was. It rolled off of him in waves as he sucked two of Stiles’ slender fingers into the heat of his mouth. Not to mention the obvious tent in his boxers. Stiles has never appreciated the fact that Derek likes to sleep half-naked more than he did at that very moment. He also noticed how gloriously half naked HE currently was, save his old t-shirt.

Derek lapped at Stiles’ fingers and slipped them back into his mouth. He rolled Stiles’ fingers with his tongue and bit down which caused Stiles’ to let out an extremely manly whimper. Thank god Derek had the decency to not point out Stiles’ embarrassing voice crack. And while we’re at it, thank god for Derek’s mouth. Jesus Christ.

Derek pulled Stiles’ fingers out of his mouth with a lewd pop and swung his legs over Stiles’ hips to straddle him. He did this all without letting go of Stiles’ wrist which, ow, was hurting by the way. Derek leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Stiles’ mouth. Stiles felt the rare upturn of Derek’s lips on his. The bed shifted with Derek when he leaned back on his heels to get a solid look at Stiles. “Do you really wanna know why I like hands so much?” Derek questioned as he ran his fingers over Stiles’ cheekbone.

He moved the tips of his fingers to settle on the jut of Stiles’ bottom lip. The pads of his fingers slid into Stiles’ mouth up to the first knuckle, then the second. Stiles noted that Derek tasted like musky fire as the sparks from the contact between his tongue and Derek’s hand went straight to his groin, making him harder than he was before. Jesus if Stiles didn’t do anything about this colossal hard-on soon he was going to explode. In more ways than one. Okay ew.

Derek started to twitch his wrist forward, slowly fucking into Stiles's mouth with his fingers. Moans of appreciation escaped Stiles’ throat as he laved between the lines of Derek’s long fingers. “I love hands because they are purposeful. They are our built-in tools and they are at our complete disposal. If I wanted to do this…” Derek reached his other hand down and tugged at Stiles’ nipple through his shirt with firm fingertips, emitting a squeak from Stiles as he bit down on Derek’s digits. “… I could. Hands allow you to feel anything outside of yourself,” His hand found its way up Stiles’ shirt, leaving a burning trail where his fingers danced up his torso.

After what seemed like ages of Derek’s hand running up the planes of Stiles’ body, he finally pulled Stiles’ shirt off. He took his fingers out of Stiles’ mouth for this process but they found their way back like they belonged there. The gentle dance between Stiles’ slick tongue and Derek’s strong fingers made Stiles’ mouth water. “I love hands because they can cause pain…” Derek dug his fingers into Stiles’ hip until he arched up with a muffled groan into his bruising touch. “… and pleasure,” The air escaped from Stiles’ nose when he felt Derek slowly trace two fingers up his length through his boxer briefs. Fucking tease.

Derek let out what might have been a chuckle, but due to past behavior, Stiles chalked it up to be a soft grunt of sorts. But he was still hopeful for that chuckle, dammit. Either way, his whole body was on fire, from the closeness of Derek's hard body to the searing trail Derek's hand left on his side as he slowly slid it up and down. "I can change how you feel with just a slight movement of my palm and a twitch of my fingers," Derek slid the hand from Stiles' mouth to his stomach. His slender fingers traced the trail of hair leading down into the elastic of his briefs.

He teased the elastic until he finally pushed his hand into Stiles' briefs and hastily wrapped it around Stiles' flushed cock. Stiles groaned around his lip that found its way between his teeth as he felt Derek's wet fingers make its way up and down his shaft, teasing at the slit of his head on the upstroke.

"I can use my fingers to open you up to me," Derek gruffed as he leaned forward and licked the line of Stiles' jaw. He caught the waist of Stiles' briefs and shucked them to the floor all while moving down between Stiles' legs. Stiles' mouth fell open with a wordless whine as Derek used his spit slicked fingers to slowly circled around Stiles' hole.

"Fuck, Derek, please," it seemed like Derek was just waiting for Stiles to finally beg and carefully pushed two fingers in. Stiles keened and arched off the bed, reaching for Derek's hair to pull. Derek looked up and took Stiles' hand with his own free hand and kissed the tips of each of his fingers before he settled it on top of his head, granting Stiles' wish. The telltale snap of a cap signaled to Stiles that Derek had procured a bottle of lube out of nowhere. As he usually does. Did he like, have a secret compartment in his floorboards where he just keeps a magical stash of lube?

Stiles' reverie was interrupted by a third finger find its way inside of him. He bit of a yelp and pushed against Derek's warm fingers. The steady rhythm set the slow burn of pleasure coiled in his stomach on complete fire and he was close. Stiles could hear Derek's tiny growls escape his mouth as he rocked his fingers back and forth. Taking a tighter hold on Derek's hair, Stiles found it was getting harder and harder to keep from coming. His world was spinning while Derek sped up his tempo.

"I- Derek I'm gonna come," Stiles managed to grit out despite his brain being occupied by a cloud of pure sexual bliss. Derek lurched forward and stuffed the fingers of his free hand into Stiles' mouth and scissored his hole back and forth beckoning for Stiles to finish. The sensation of being full on both ends got the best of Stiles, as he sucked on Derek's fingers, his toes began to curl and his vision began to blank. Pleasure ripped through him causing stripes of white to coat stomach.

"Keep my fingers in your mouth," Derek roughed out, now with his hand around his own cock, leaning over Stiles. Stiles sucked and lapped around each digit, taking in the contorted look of pleasure consuming Derek's features. Derek was breathing fast and heavily through his nose as he stroked himself vigorously. It only took a few tugs to have Derek coming across his hand and Stiles' stomach. The weight of Derek almost crushed Stiles as he collapsed on top of him but he didn't care. He had just had the best orgasm of his life. OF HIS LIFE. Granted, every orgasm with Derek feels like the best one. Stiles still can't believe he was able to score this Adonis.

Derek peered into Stiles' eyes and gave him a soft smile. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Stiles' lips. The grin on Stiles' face was plastered on and it might just be impossible to chisel it off. Oh well. "Dude, I totally get why you go bananas over hands now. That was. Yeah. That was pretty amazing." Derek actually lets out a distinguishable laugh and kissed Stiles again. This was definitely Stiles' day. He couldn't even remember what happened only hours before. How could he when he was drifting off to sleep with his sex-god, werewolf boyfriend who had just thoroughly rocked his world?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!
> 
> if you want to check me out on tumblr my URL is eduardokardashiansaverin


End file.
